fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bowerstone Old Town
Added information about silver keys, gargoyles, and connecting zones on 3/7/2009. :Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) A mysterious House Looking behind the nearest of the guard "huts" upon entering Old Town from the Market, I found a door raised above the ground so it is inaccessible. However, the door can be selected and opened, showing a large empty room, with another door near the back and stairs even further away. Does anyone know anything about this? Adam 148 13:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I think you mean the one in this article: Unsolved Mysteries. Solar Dragon (Talk) 12:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's the one. Adam 148 13:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Old Town and Bowerstone South similarities After reading that the layout was similar I got two maps, one of South (from the south page) and one of Old Town (google) and put old town on top of South after a little rotating and it fits perfectly http://img69.imageshack.us/img69/1182/33231908.jpg So its not just the size thats simliar but even the roads in it The scale is most likely different, plus that's just a map of the market. Joshschi887766 08:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I´m sorry, but I dont see the resemblance. As far as I understand old town is north of bowerstonemarket, so how could it be the same as bowerstone south? Rookridge is to the north of bowerstone, you can only enter rookridge via old town. (I would say there is a small similarity to the bridge in old town leading to rookridge as to the bridge of bowerstone prison leading to windmillhill) You come into bowerstone market via bowerlake which is in the east. While entering bowerstone market via bowerlake, old town is on your right. Which means old town is in the north. 09:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Melchior Aha, soz. Got lost. I just realized, why is Bowerstone like, a 24 hour walk from where the Guild used to be? They used to just be around the corner of eachother. They must have moved the whole city! Lol. Joshschi887766 10:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) haha, in 500(or whatever) years things do tend to change alot. I do wonder about the citychange in fable 3! 10:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Melchior Yeah, they do, but I don't think I've ever heard of one relocating... Lol. Joshschi887766 10:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fable III It would appear that Bowerstone Industrial has replaced Bowerstone Old Town as they are both show to be situated north of Bowerstone Market in their games. Also Industrial has a river running through it and Old Town had one separating Old Town from Rookridge. Perhaps the town has just grown and therefore spread across the river? What do you guys thing? Plausable? Also I remember hearing that your decisions from Fable II will affect the story of Fable III. If so I hope the statue of the Hero of Bowerstone will still be there!!! :D Matta jr 17:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) To me its more likely that Old Quarter is the new Old Town.--Alpha Lycos 10:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :That's possible, but I personally don't think that's very likely as Old Quarter seems to be south of Market and Old Town seems to be north of Market. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Old Town and Old Quarter are the same thing. It says so in the Brady Games game guide. I can quote if you wish...? Matta jr 22:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC)